Making love on the waves
by AmTheLion
Summary: A Kai LEMON one shot request. A cruise, two lovers and passionate love


**AmTheLion:** Another Kai one shot, and again it's a lemon as requested, and with the info she made. This one shot is for a quizilla member (lipgloss247). Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this one shot.

**Signs used:**  
"text" (person talking)  
/text/ (person with POV thinking)

**Warning!!**  
**A lemon is a story with descriptions' of sexual activities, if you don't like this, then don't read on**

* * *

**Making love on the waves  
(Kai H. one shot)**

The sound of the waves and the smell of ocean fill your senses. The huge cruise liner in front of you is amazing, and you smile to yourself as you walk on board. /Varunee, you're the luckiest girl ever./ you think to yourself.

* * *

The sun is shining and the seagulls are screaming as you walk out on deck. The sun glows on your tanned skin, and shines in your long reddish brown hair. You take a deep breath of the fresh ocean air, then go to discover the boat.

Later that evening you're eating in the restaurant and looking out the window while wondering what to do. "Need company?" surprised you turn around to see a really handsome, two toned blue haired guy. He looks at you with deep and passionate lavender orbs. You stare at him for a moment before you nod.

You end up talking about all and nothing, and when you finish eating you take a walk together on deck. You stand in the bow looking at the sunset, none of you say anything, just admire the breathtaking view. "It's so beautiful" you whisper. He puts his arms around your waist and leans his head on your shoulder. "Yeh you are." He replies. For a moment you stand there a bit surprised, but then you smile and lean into his embrace.

* * *

He pins you up against the cabin wall. It's the last night of the cruise and he's mad. For two weeks you've spent a great time together with Kai and tomorrow you have to part. "I won't let you go." He growls, pinning you harder against the wall. "But Kai, when the cruise is over…" "I don't care. I love you and I'm not going to lose you." You stare stunned at him. Then he leans in kissing you passionately. You don't hesitate to reply, and soon you're in a wild make out session.

He slides his hands under your top feeling your curves and soft skin. A growl build up in his throat, he obviously likes what he finds. You smile into the kiss and pull him closer. Then he takes a hold of your top and pull it off, only parting with your lips for a second before sealing it with his own again. You 

pull of his jacket then his shirt, leaving his well trained chest fully visible. You bite your lip as you look lustfully at him. He grins before kissing you again, this time he lifts you up, so your legs are locked on his hips while your back is still against the wall. He kisses and sucks on your neck, making your breath heavier as you slide your fingers into his blue hair. He removes your bra and starts massaging one while sucking on the other. You moan in his ear, making him grin. He switches and gives the same treatment to your other nipple. When he's done, he quickly carries you over to the bed and start taking of your jeans. He throws them on the floor and once again attacks your neck with his lips. You suck on his earlobe while removing his pants, and soon you're both in your underwear.

Kai press you down on the bed while standing over you. "I love you, and I'll prove it to you." He grins as a wide smile comes over your lips. "Please do." You say. And with that he removes your trousers. Then to your delight he starts licking and kissing your female hood. You gasp in delight as he slides his tongue inside of you. It doesn't take him long to make you release in his mouth. He goes up again and grins as he sees you panting a little. You smirk back and remove his boxers, before you grab his manhood and start wank him. He moans in your ear as you go faster and faster. You feel him grow harder and longer in your hand. Then you stop. He looks disappointed at you for a moment, but when he sees your wide grin he looks more curious. You push him on his back and place yourself over him. He smiles and lays his hands on your hips. Then slowly you slide down onto his manhood. A moan escapes his lips and you push him all the way in. You start ridding him, first slow and soft, but then faster and harder as you feel him tighten his grip on your hips.

Your moans and movement is n complete rhythm. The waves outside the boat window only make the sensation even greater. You're going fast and hard moaning louder every time you trust down on him. "Oh I'm coming" he gasps between the moans and heavy breath. "Ah me too." You moan back as you trust one final time down on him as hard and fast as you can. You almost scream in pleasure as he releases inside of you and you both get orgasm. Then you fall exhausted down besides him, both still breathing heavy.

"That was the greatest thing I've ever done." He says with a smile as he puts his arms around you and pull you close to him. You smile. "I'm not going to argue with that." You say and kiss him. "You know Kai, I don't want to part tomorrow either." "Then lets not. Come with me." "But how are we suppose to manage?" "Varunee I have a mansion and a heritage of a whole company. I think we can manage just fine." You laugh before you snuggle up in his arms, and soon you're both cradled into sleep by the ocean waves.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it, my ocean love lemon. Hope you liked it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
